Ash Williams
Ashley James "Ash" Williams is the main protagonist of the Evil Dead series of movies, games, & comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ash Williams vs. Frank West *Ash Williams vs Juliet Starling *Ash Williams vs Leatherface *Ash Williams vs Fin Shepard (Complete) Possible Opponents *Casey Jones *Ellen Ripley *Guts *Negan *Rick Grimes *Ash Ketchum *Dipper *Duke Nukem *Chris Redfield *Leon Kennedy *Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) BackGround One day Ash Williams, his girlfreind Linda, his sister and Her boyfriend where on their day to Jacksonvile and then Ash desided they should take a break at a near by Cabbin in the Woods this would change Ash's Life forever. They found a tape recorder and desided to listen to it, the man on the recorder said some sort of spell and it woke something up in the woods, something BAD, it killed every body but Ash who had to fight off his possessed Friends to survive and then His hand got possessed and he cut it off with a chainsaw then replaced it with the same chainsaw. Eversince That day Ash Has been kicking deadite ass and taking names even running into Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees and then kicked their asses to. He's someone you REALLY dont wanna Fuck with! Death Battle InFo *Alisas: Ashley, Strange One, Good Ash, Ashy Slashy, El Jefe, Lover Boy, Idiot, Mr. Jefe *Age: Currently in his 50s *Status: Alive *30 pounds over Weight *Ran for President *Favorite Word: Groovy *Fairly Good At Poker *Occupations: Houseware clerk at S-Mart, Zombie/Deadite hunter, Exorcist *Chainsaw & Boomstick's names: Moe & Larry *Proud Owner of The Best Chin In Fictional History *Has a Vendetta Agenst Mirrors *Left Handed *Has a pet lizard named Eli *Motto: Shoot First, Think Never *A Bad Slow Thinker But A Good Fast Thinker DEATH BATTLE INFO WEAPONS Every Thing Ash Has Been Seen Using To Fight Deadites *Chainsaw *12 Gage Double Barrel Remington Shotgun/BOOMSTICK! *Spears *Pistol * the Necronomicon X-Mortis *Machine Guns *Single-Shot Shotgun *Rifle/Spike Rifle *Homemade Explosives *Spell Book *Leecher/Extinguisher *Spraypump *Molotov Cocktails *Dynamite *Sickle *Flame Thrower *Gatling Gun *Metal Gauntlet *Firelance *Big Piece Of Wood *Harpoon Hand *Hand Cannon *Kandarian Dagger *Death Coaster *Shovel *Knight Sword *Axe *Crobar *Doombot Armor *Bags of Gun Powder *Wrong Book (Sucks in Enemies) *Wooden Hand *Steel Armor *New Hand Replacement (Built in FlashLight, Laser Pointer, & ScrewDriver) *Second Chainsaw that can Cut Threw Cold Steel The Necronomicon X-Mortis *Dispite being ash's Main Foe he can use it in battle *The Book of the Dead *Bound in human Flesh, Inked in Human Blood *Wrote by the Dark Ones who used it as a weapon agenst Humanity *A Gate way to all that is Evil *Demonic Summons *Ash's #1 Enemy *Can Talk *Cannot be Destroyed by Mortal Means *Has Controll over all Undead (Except Marvel Zombies for some reason) *Was used to help Ash agenst The Marvel Zombies by rising an Army of the Dead from across the World (it failed but it stalled them for awhile) *Hates Freddy Kreuger more than it hates Ash Powers/Abillities *Peak Human *Actually has Some Level Of Toon Force (Only One Shown Instance of this) *Magic Spells *Insaine Aim Accuracy *Rage Mode (Completely Indestructible, Damage Boost & Faster Combos) *Can somehow Leap 7-8 feet in the air without a running start *can make love to a woman like no other man Spell Book A book of spells from the Necronomicon. *Super Strength: - Gives Ash the strength of 10 men *Lightning: - Ash shoots a barrage of lightning that kills most enemies in front of Ash. *Possess Deadite: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite human. *Possess Dog: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a hell hound. *Stun: - Stuns all enemies in around Ash for a short time. *Summon: - Summons a faithful dog to help Ash fight deadites. *Rain of Fire: - Sumons a rain of hot lava on the heads of Ash's enemies. *Possess Guardian: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite guardian. *Possess Slavelord: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite slavelord. *Seismic Wave: - Summon's an Earthquake that destroys most enemies. *Possess Warrior: - Allows Ash to temporarily take control of a deadite warrior. *Dispel Runic Lock: - Destroy's Runic locks on enchanted doors *Clattu Verata NeckTie!: - Heals Ash Along with all Team members plus it gives ash a Orange and Blue Necktie Deadite Ash *Super Strength *Kinda Slow *Has Extreme pain tolerance *can revert Back To Regular Ash When he Thinks About Linda (Ash's Old Girlfreind) *As Seen With Other Deadites, It's Possible He can Climb up Walls in this form FEATS *Killed Countless Monsters, Demons, & deadites *Beat Freddy Kreuger & Jason Voorhees *Defeated Dracula *Killed a few Zombiefied Marvel Characters on his own (Winter Soilder and Hulkling being some of them) *Single handedly Defeated an Army of Deadites *Took a Punch to the chin From DareDevil *Raised a Army of Villagers to fight off a Giant horde of Deadites *Took Out Some Classic Movie Monsters *Beat Bad Ash (a complete copy of himself) on multiple occasions *Banged a Chick He Just meet in under 10 minutes *His New Hand Replacement can Block a Running chainsaw *Dodged Point Blank Flying Saw Blades *Beat "The Dark One" *Protected President Obama From Deadites *Knocked someone out with Single punch WEEKNESSES *Chainsaw Has Limited Gas *Limited Ammo *Shelfish *Lazy *Unsually Tries to Take the Easy Way Out *Fake Teeth, Soft Balls, Bumb sholder, Sore Kidneys, Trick Knee History Death Battle Info Category:Toon Force Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Anti-Villains